hhw_usersfandomcom-20200214-history
Defaultian
Defaultian '''(formerly known as HurricaneUsers or HurricaneUserPolo), otherwise known as Default, is a user and frequent chatter on the Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki. His editing patterns are often erratic, and he is mainly inactive on the wiki. Despite this, he is very active in chat, usually sending 400-1,000+ messages daily. History HurricaneUser era (October 2017 - November 2018) On October 30, 2017, after looking for a hurricane simulation game, a FANDOM account by the name of HurricaneUsers was created. This account made 3 edits before the password was eventually lost. Three months later, in January 2018, a new account, HurricaneUserPolo, was created. Activity began to pick up as Polo often asked for help with his seasons, often nervous of what the community was like and if they would be judgemental of what he did. At this point in time, the Discord panel was completly removed and there was no way for Polo to join. After months of waiting and on/off editing, Polo finally joined the Discord in September of 2018 with his "A Default Guy" account. He waited for a few days before getting confirmed, and later joined chat. His chat activity increased dramatically from this point on. After only a few weeks, HHWD became the Discord server he was on the most. Around this time, Polo had grabbed the attention of some with his ability to create and edit logos and icons, first seen with his Polo Weather Center logo, eventually evolving into his icon and the HHWD server icon. This has carried on into the present. After about 10 months of consistent wiki editing, in November 2018, HurricaneUserPolo decided it was finally time for him to retire from the wiki. He eventually made a statement, before leaving HHW supposedly for good. ''"Hey HHW. Today I wanted to announce my retirement from the wiki. As most of you know, I am a very inactive user, and have been for quite some time now, but I think its time to retire. It was a mostly amazing ride over the past few months I've been with the wiki, and it was amazing being with you all."' Defaultian (November 30, 2018 - Present) On November 30, 2018, HurricaneUserPolo decided to rapidly reverse his plans for leaving HHW. He changed his name on most, if not all FANDOM related platforms, to Defaultian, thus ending the chain of "HurricaneUser"-esque names. This was followed by a major revamp of his icons, among many other changes. Despite this, he was still referred to as Polo for about 3 months after the change. At this point, his personality had changed drastically from the Polo days. He began to use the word "bruh" very commonly, and often times made random jokes in the chat. Default has stated that his maturity hit its lowest point in August 2019, where he'd often make highly random jokes that many people would find annoying or unfunny. Nowadays, Default feels as if he has become much more mature since August, which, he says, is probably for the better. Nowadays, Default is still highly active on chat. On certain days he is able to reach peaks of around 1,000 messages. Despite this, on average he sends ~800 messages daily. Default has remained a normal user for his entire duration on HHW, but he made an RfCM during the "RfX wave", but it did not pass and was eventually withdrawn by Default. Trivia * Default currently lives in El Paso, Texas. * His first name is Mark. * Default plays grand strategy wargames (eg. Hearts of Iron, Europa Universalis, among others) * Default enjoys making icons when bored. * Harvey sparked Defaults interest of TCs. Before this, he wasn't very interested in the topic despite sometimes being impacted by the remnants of Eastern Pacific storms. * While looking for a hurricane simulation game, Default stumbled upon the HHW. He liked the idea of making your own storm, so decided to join. * When Default joined, he had no idea how TC naming lists worked. He often times put them out of order. Category:2017 Users Category:Regular Users Category:Male Users